


Fête psychédélique

by AndersAndrew



Category: Salut les geeks, Salut les geeks (youtube RPF), french youtubers RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hallucinations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathieu se réveille vaseux et découvre qu'une fête en son honneur a lieu chez lui : tous les protagonistes présents dans ses vidéos ont été invité, plus quelques guests (Le Joueur du Grenier, Antoine-Daniel etc...). Mais est-ce que tout ça est vraiment réel...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fête psychédélique

**Author's Note:**

> **Nombre de mots** : 1165  
>  **Prompt** : Fic - Salut les geeks : C'est l'anniversaire de Mathieu et tout le monde met la main à la pâte afin de lui organiser une super fiesta. Évidemment entre le Patron qui s'occupe des invité(e)s et des activités, le Panda qui a décidé de gérer la partie musicale, le Hippie qui apporte boisson, gâteaux et autres substances plus ou moins illicites et le Geek qui fait gaffe sur gaffe cette petite fête risque de connaître quelques légers accidents. Pour ce qui est du choix des invités et des pairings tu fais ce que tu veux mais ça pourrait être cool de croiser quelques stars des vidéos de SLG
> 
>  **Note** : l'anniversaire de Mathieu Sommet est (d'après wikipedia), le 23 septembre.

La soirée avait commencé vers 19h30. Mathieu se réveilla de sa sieste – celle qu'il faisait tous les après-midi à cause de ses médicaments, qui le faisaient somnoler et le transformait en véritable larve - au son de la stéréo, et lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, vaseux et les cheveux en vrac, il se fit agresser par Mamie Rhubarbe.  
Il réussit heureusement à l'apaiser en lui montrant le frigo rempli de compotes Andros.

Son appartement avait été totalement modifié pour les besoins – du fantasme – de la fête, et ressemblait à une pub stéréotypée inspirée de Projet X. BMX dans la piscine, gobelets rouges, beaux gosses et bimbo, tout y était.  
Le Patron passa son bras autour de ses épaules :  
\- Alors, tu aimes ? C'est moi qui ait tout organisé...  
Mathieu de massa les tempes.  
\- J'ai besoin de prendre un café...  
\- C'est moi qui m'occupe des boissons !, s'exclama le Hippie en lui tendant un pichet plein.  
Le présentateur de SLG goûta le liquide et recracha.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ça ?  
\- Du jus de champignons, gros.  
\- Je t'avais dis de l'alcool, putain !, rugit le Patron.  
\- Y en a là-bas, fit le Hippie d'un air neutre, en désignant la table.  
Mathieu s'éclipsa pour rejoindre le buffet. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et bouscula une petite rappeuse avec un tatouage au stylo bille, évita avec dégoût un homme statue portant un chapeau de cow-boy et rencontra...  
\- Sheryline et Nicolas !, s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.  
Le frère et la sœur, issus des années 80, se tournèrent vers lui – et Mathieu put admirer de près le mulet du jeune homme. La nausée monta et avant d'avoir pu leurs parler, il s'enfuit en direction des toilettes.

Tandis qu'il tirait la chasse, il entendit une voix rauque chanter :  
\- Ma biiiiiite, ma biiiiiitte...ma biiiiiite...ma biiiiiiite !  
Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Il s'assit sur le siège et s'essuya la bouche avec le PQ. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait déjà 27 ans. Il allait bientôt avoir 30 ans. 30 ans et toujours pas d'emploi stable, de copine, de santé mentale...en même temps, est-ce qu'il en avait réellement envie ? Est-ce qu'il voulait une vie bateau, avec un beau mariage, un emploi qui paye, une grosse voiture, un chien et une maison ?  
La réponse était non. Et puis il préférait les chats, d'abord.  
Il secoua la tête, d'humeur défaitiste, et se décida à sortir pour se confronter au reste du désastre.  
Il vit une fillette en train de chanter au sujet de Thanksgiving avec un micro en forme de cuisse de dinde sur une estrade cette vision lui suffit. Il sortit prendre un peu l'air.

Il trouva enfin quelque chose qui le mit de bonne humeur. Le Geek en train de se noyer tout habillé dans la piscine.  
\- Il faudrait peut-être plonger pour le sauver, fit Seb, en sirotant pourtant très tranquillement un verre de punch à 30 centimètres à peine du gamin qui se débattait.  
Fred jeta un coup d’œil à la victime désignée de la soirée, et haussa les épaules, sa chemise hawaïenne pendant tristement sur ses épaules amaigries. Il lança avec indifférence :  
\- Noooon.  
Ils s'en allèrent vers le coin console où se déchaînait déjà ce type qui aime tant insulter sa kinect.

Finalement, le Geek atteignit le rebord tout seul, à force de battre des bras, et il rampa hors de l'eau en haletant. Au dessus, penché sur le balcon, deux mecs jouaient avec un laser rouge en riant comme des beaufs, très contents d'eux.  
\- T'es vraiment un boulet, déclara Mathieu, sans pitié.  
Son autre lui-même lui jeta un regard humide.  
\- J'y peux rien, c'est toi qui m'a fait comme ça !  
Soudain Mathieu eut terriblement mal à la tête. Il s'esquiva.

Il s'allongea sur un transat et ferma les yeux. La fatigue revenait, comme une vieille copine. Il entendait la voix du Panda entamer ses tubes les plus célèbres, tels que « Tu manges du caca » et « Fais-moi mal, Johnny Johnny ».  
\- J'en ai marre, marmonna-t-il.  
Un bruit étrange lui fit rouvrir les paupières.  
Un homme en costume venait de jeter de la nourriture par terre et commença à la manger. Mathieu le regarda faire.  
C'était une vision étrangement apaisante.

Un peu plus tard, Mathieu s'était réfugié dans la cave. Celle-ci sentait mauvais, à cause des cadavres non-enterrés et à demi décomposés abandonnés par le Patron, mais il n'en avait cure.  
Il s'était pris la tête avec Kriss de Minute Papillon sur un sujet politique, il s'était fait frapper par un combattant de musangwe et Milo Moiré lui avait pondu un œuf de peinture sur le pied, ruinant ses chaussures toutes neuves !  
Assis sur une caisse pleine de boîtes d'Ipad contenant des briques, il se prit la tête dans les mains, épuisé. Sa tête pulsait, comme si elle allait exploser.  
\- Vous allez bien Monsieur Sommet ?  
L'interpellé releva le nez vers l'homme à lunettes qui l'observait d'un air attentif. Son expression le mit inexplicablement très mal à l'aise, comme s'il le connaissait sans s'en souvenir.  
\- Vous êtes...  
\- Votre psychiatre, Monsieur Sommet...vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi ?  
Mathieu se redressa brusquement. Il devait partir, tout de suite !  
\- Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, Monsieur Sommet !, le prévînt le psy.

Le jeune homme dévala les marches quatre à quatre, avant de réaliser qu'il descendait au lieu de monter. Il se retrouva pourtant bel et bien au niveau de la fête : Maître Panda dansait avec une petite fille en de rose et couverte de bijoux Hello Kitty sur la scène, le Geek bourré partageait de la vodka orange avec des filles court vêtues armées de perceuse et de scie – et maquillées en chattes. Le Patron était en train de se battre avec Sam, faisant valdinguer sa grosse tête blanche.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mathieu.  
\- On se casse, Matt ?, demanda Antoine-Daniel en lui adressant un sourire gouailleur.  
Il jeta son joint, et celui-ci fut englouti dans l'aspirateur Bissell de la Fille, qui chantait « I want to break free » de Freddy Mercury.  
\- J'ai jamais vu un anniversaire aussi foiré...  
Mathieu lui sourit à son tour, son anxiété s'effaçant peu à peu en présence de son ami proche :  
\- Sauf une fois, au chalet ?  
L'autre leva les yeux au ciel :  
\- Bordel de couilles, cette punchline est VRAIMENT périmée.  
Mais il se mit à ricaner et Mathieu l'imita, complice.  
\- Je connais un bar sympa, déclara Antoine. Ça s'appelle Le Choix de Buscarone, et on y trouve des pirates ! Mais pas de chameaux...  
Mathieu lui saisit le bras avec un enthousiasme un petit peu exagéré :  
\- Dans ce cas...allons-y Alonso !  
Ils passèrent devant le Prof en l'ignorant superbement, et celui-ci ne dit rien.  
Il n'existait déjà plus de toute façon.


End file.
